mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 20: Super Donuts
"Super Donuts" was originally released on August 30, 2010. Description On this, the twentieth anniversary of our very first collective venture into the terrifying world of podcasting, we bring to you a show that's positively dripping with advice-juice. It's harmless, for the most part, but we wouldn't suggest letting it get on your clothing, or furniture, or your exposed skin. Suggested Talking Points Nicknames, a sticky situation, checkerboard leg hair, Tony Toni Tone, the flannel algorithm, apple babies, Swimfan, double deuce Outline 00:43 - Intro. 01:56 - Formspring - I’m almost 30 years old, and I’ve never really had a nickname. I‘m starting a new job soon, and I think this might be my last chance. Should I just introduce myself as “Highway” or “Hunter”? Or do you have any other suggestions? 04:20 - Not long ago, a girl I really liked asked me out on a date. It went well, even to the point of her coming up with a whole bunch of ideas for follow-up dates. Thinking this meant she dug me, I decided to ask her to our high school prom. She said no, even though she didn’t have another date, and even came and gloated to me when she did find one. Since then, she’s ignored me completely. This wouldn’t be a problem, except we’ll both be going to the same university. We’ll be in the same faculty and living in res starting in a couple weeks. Since I’ll be seeing her somewhat regularly in the next while, how do I make thing less awkward? Unfortunately, packing up and leaving isn’t an option. Thanks and keep up the good work. - Leo 06:56 - I am a single young gentleman who relies on the advice of others as a formative measure. When talking to people, I find myself giving anecdotes and metaphors too frequently. Even I will admit that most are pointless and/or boring. Am I being rude, or do I need to refine these skills? Please help. - Simon 09:32 - Y - Sent in by TJ Mad, from Yahoo Answers user Moley, who asks:The reference to Super Donuts appears in this section. How do you treat someone with an obsession with sticky buns? I'm sick of the questions and the buns are mounting so is the mould he won't talk about anything else you will see him on Yahoo he's the one with an obsession with sticky buns. 11:52 - Formspring - I'm a guy and I'm thinking of shaving my legs. If so, how far up the leg should I shave? What are your thoughts on men shaving legs? 13:35 - I’ve met the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen last night. And she’s single, so I want to take a shot at her. The problem is, I’m doing a semester long program in DC, and am leaving today. Should I add her on Facebook and keep in touch while I’m in DC? Or just see what happens when I’m back in December, so I don’t seem creepy by adding her after hanging out with her only once? - Andy 15:53 - I just dyed my hair fuchsia, and I am now thinking of the next color I am going to do. I’m a girl, so the pinks and purples are okay. What do you think would be a good color? Thank you in advance! -- Toni 17:57 - made up by Justin - No one remembers that I recorded Poison. What should I do? -- Devoe 18:32 - Y - Sent in by Christopher, from Yahoo Answers user DK, who asks: How should I wear a flannel shirt without looking bad? It is a red-black plaid flannel shirt. Options: white v-neck black wife beater white wife beater black crew neck grey crew neck no undershirt how many buttons undone? 0 1 2 3 etc Bonus: What type of jeans? Add or deduct things. I am a guy. I am skinny. I have short hair. 23:18 - What’s the best way to meet nerdy single women: science nerds, video game nerds, animation nerds, movie nerds, whatever? (BTW, I mean non-lesbians. Overstocked on them, thanks!) Regards. -- Single Player 26:24 - I’m a member of my high’s schools cross country team, which means I have an hour a day of running or more. Problem is, as an alternative music fan (TMBG and Sufjan Stevens) are not quite the fist-pumping jams. Do you guys have any suggestions for music that will get me pumped for jogging long distances? - Russ 29:22 - I am 27 and my husband is 28. We are coming up on 30, and I am wondering if there is something we should do before we hit 30. We don’t have kids, so we don’t have to worry about that, and we don’t want kids, so please don’t say have children. We live in upstate NY, and have a bit of money saved up. Any suggestions? - Toni 31:52 - My best friend lives about 1.5 hours away, and every time she comes into town, she demands we hang out all the time. Now, I would love to, but I have a life aside from her, a job, and sometimes I’m just tired at the end of the day, and not in the social mind to hang out. I tell her, and she keeps demanding. What do I say to her, or am I just not appreciating our friendship as much as her? 35:29 - Y - Sent in by TJ Mad, from Yahoo Answers user Dave1, who asks: WHY DO WE SCREAM...........? or shout loudly when frightened or excited. For example, when on a fast ride or something makes yo jump.Whats the purpose of making aloud noise. 37:43 - Housekeeping 41:59 - FY - (via Yahoo! Answers Malaysia) From Yahoo Answers user Shobanna, who asks: HOW CAN YOU MAKE YOUR OWN DILDO at home? Quotes On Men Shaving Legs Trivia Deep Cuts * During the flannel question, Justin refers to Rod Serling, who is best known for his work on The Twilight Zone, due to parallels between a goof and the episode Time Enough At Last. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Barack Obama